dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Super Saiyan Blue
& or & (Aura) |similar = Super Saiyan Super Saiyan God}} Super Saiyan Blue (超サイヤ人ブルー), originally known as Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, which was shortened to Super Saiyan God SS, is the result of a Saiyan gaining the power of Super Saiyan God and then transforming into a Super Saiyan. This form surpasses the Super Saiyan God form.Chapter 5, Dragon Ball Super The form debuts in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ and in the Resurrection ‘F’ Saga. Overview Appearance This form is physically identical to the first Super Saiyan form. The only difference being that the hair is blue in color while the overall body structure is thinner and slightly taller. The aura; as opposed to the red-orange aura the previous God form had, Super Saiyan Blue boasts a vibrant, flame-like blue aura. Additionally, electricity discharges around the user, signifying the power increase. Usage and power Unlike its predecessor, Super Saiyan God, this form can be used at any time and has no apparent time limit as seen by Goku and Vegeta transforming into this form during their battle with Frieza, also it is stronger compared to Super Saiyan God. The form exceedingly surpasses its predecessor, Super Saiyan God, and all of the other Saiyan forms.Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden refers to the state as the most powerful Super Saiyan form, thus surpassing all other forms in the game, including Super Saiyan 4 Like its predecessor, Super Saiyan Blue allows the user to sense and possess godly ki. Whis states in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ that if Goku and Vegeta team up, they could possibly beat Beerus. Beerus himself was intimidated by having to fight two Super Saiyan Blue warriors at once, implying that they would at least be trouble for him. Movie appearances In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, after both Goku and Vegeta achieve the Super Saiyan God form and absorb its power, training with Whis and mastering its power, they can use this new transformation. Goku uses this transformation against Golden Frieza form. He is able to defeat the tyrant, but Sorbet uses his Bad Ring Laser and mortally wounds Goku. Then, Vegeta steps in to fight Frieza and demonstrates also being able to use this transformation, which frustrates the tyrant and after a fight, he loses his Golden form. Even though he won, Vegeta takes too long to deliver the final blow, and Frieza uses this opportunity to destroy the Earth, killing everyone except those who were next to Whis. After that, Whis redoes time to three minutes prior and Super Saiyan Blue Goku kills Frieza with a God Kamehameha before he could destroy the planet again. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' (DLC) *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale'' Gallery KeaStjx.png|Vegeta transforming into a Super Saiyan Blue SS.JPG|Goku as a Super Saiyan Blue SS_6.jpg|Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta charges a Ki Blast SS_3.jpg|Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta SS 6.JPG|Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta in Ressurrection F SS_21212.jpg|Super Saiyan Blue Goku moments before being hit by Sorbet's ring SS 2.JPG|Super Saiyan Blue Goku in Ressurrection F 11146257_1005885939422513_9106911257497581726_n.jpg|Super Saiyan Blue Goku in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse DBXV_Resurrection_F_Pack_DLC_SSJGSSJ_Goku_3-8.jpg|SSB Goku in Xenoverse 11017875_1005885946089179_7513009689249853370_n.jpg|Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta in Xenoverse XV Final Blow.png|SSB Vegeta using Final Blow on Gold Frieza in Xenoverse SSGSS².jpg|Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta in-game of Dragon Ball Heroes SSGSS.jpg|Super Saiyan Blue Goku in a promo video for Dragon Ball Heroes A_god.jpg|Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta as he appears in Dragon Ball Heroes SSGSSGokuDBH.PNG|Super Saiyan Blue Goku in Heroes burigojuligo.JPG|Super Saiyan Blue Goku card for Heroes 20150421_1d.jpg|Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta card for Dragon Ball Heroes character39-1.png|Super Saiyan Blue Goku art for Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale XV SSGSS Goku.png|Super Saiyan Blue Goku in Xenoverse SSGSS Goku (XV).JPG|SSB Goku SSGSS Vegeta (XV).png|SSB Vegeta Resf_funi_home_1.jpg|Super Saiyan Blue Goku in a promo art SSGSS²³.jpg|Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta in the PV video for Dragon Ball Heroes Dfe2a3fafb06cd68e88e0b10885d4495.png|Akira Toriyama drawn picture of Super Saiyan God SS Goku 7567ffa15107292c94184c0c2613f126.png|Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta drawn by Akira Toriyama References ca:Superguerrer Déu Superguerrer pt-br:Super Saiyajin Deus Super Saiyajin es:Super Saiyajin Dios Super Saiyajin pl:Super Saiyanin God Super Saiyanin Category:Saiyans Category:Transformations